


The Kissing Joke

by ProdigySorcerer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigySorcerer/pseuds/ProdigySorcerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Republic City, the diverse and bustling trading hub where all four nations congregate but such wealth can't help but bring out the worst in the human heart and peel back it's gilded exterior and you will see a concrete jungle where greed rules, madness is permitted if you're rich enough, the working man toils away in a stone jungle so that the wealthy elite can indulge in their most bizarre excesses.</p><p>Even it's protector the costumed vigilante known as Wolfbatman came into this world from an act of darkness when a happy family was torn apart in a dark alley by a bender looking for some easy money.</p><p>Now determined to wage an eternal crusade against the cowardly and easily frightened criminal element, Sokka dons the costume of a wolfbat to strike terror into their hearts.</p><p>But the conflict only shifted to a new balance with the appearance of a new class of criminals the costumed super villains, who battle the Wolfbatman on all fronts, the most enigmatic and dangerous of which is no doubt the one they refer to as Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Joke

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU where Sokka is basically Batman, but just as there are many interpretations of the character from the golden age vigilante to the 60's policeman with a costume to the ultra dark modern hero I will pick and chose aspects that I feel apply the best to Sokka or serve the story.
> 
> Mostly I'm going with something close to the silver age of comics, a more relaxed Batman with all sorts of bat themed gadgets and who isn't afraid to crack a joke outside of the more tense moments.
> 
> That doesn't mean that if I don't like a more modern story or villain I won't throw them in.

It was an abandoned warehouse, _"Aren't they always ?"_ Sokka thought as he approached from a darkened alley, the word on the street was that the Joker was planning something big, gathering henchmen, funds and high-tech weapons, which meant that Sokka had to act now and counter her before her scheme for Republic City had a chance to come to fruition.

Of course not Sokka as himself but as Wolfbatman, the caped crusader that stood guard over the streets of Republic City.

...

In retrospect checking only the floor, walls and ceiling for traps was a mistake Wolfbatman thought as he now hanging by his hands from the ceiling of the room as the Joker looked on.

...

Her golden eyes, an obvious hint to her nation as if the crazy fire magic wasn't enough, were fixed on him filled as they usually were with that mixture of madness and intelligence.

"So you finally decided to show up, and I was beginning to think that I put on my make-up and made myself pretty for nothing ha ha ha !!!"

"Well you know me I hate to disappoint" Wolfbatman began to deadpan "I do prefer my women more au naturale " he finished in a lower voice as if letting an afterthought out.

"You think this is a game, you think I do this for you ??" the Joker suddenly erupted right to his costume's technology-enhanced ears assuring that Sokka's natural ears received the shriek ten times enhanced.

"Well why do you do it then ? Nobody's acne could be that bad." he replied defiantly.

"Uhh dum-dum you don't really see it ? Who also wears all white face paint ? The Kyoshi Warrior's ... this vile city's enforcers ..."

"You mean cops aka protectors of the general public aka women that you're not even fit to lick their boots clean ... much less make a mockery of their uniform." Wolfbatman continued to push her on, during their encounters her secretive nature and apparent lack of motives or modus operandi was a huge asset if he could keep her talking he might come out of this with a new tactical advantage against her.

"The make-up is mostly inspired by them I admit but the rest of it " she said drawing attention to her long hair painted a neon green "is to break the image, the illusion to make the citizens of Republic City understand that even their guardians of the corrupt order can give in to the chaos, one bad day and they end up broken bent ... free to be the monsters we all are deep down." she finished her little impromptu speech by getting right in his face, her golden eyes boring through the mask into Sokka's blue ones her hot breath on the exposed part of his face.

Sokka immediately committed a idea to memory "Kioshi Warrior, one bad day, maybe PTSD ?".

"Also I saw you with Commissioner Suki ... you're not the only one that can skulk in the dark alleys ha ha hi hi hi so don't get all prim and proper with me and deny this make-up isn't a total turn on for you."

"You stay away from Suki!!"

"Oh did I hit the nerve ?" she said with a grin while her brain dutifully memorized just how easily he could be rilled up by this vector of attack.

"You know ... Suki really does think you're pathetic you're a freak, a monster just like me and just like Two Face don't bother to deny it ... not while wearing a rubber wolfbat costume but unlike all the right in the head freaks and monsters you fight to protect them to let them live their shallow lie of a existence ... you're fighting your own Wolfbatman for a bunch of ungrateful peasants."

"Speaking of freaks, you heard about the plant lady ? Can waterbend to control plants ? Huge eco-nut wants to kill everyone to restore the eco balance or some shit ... I mean the hypocrisy of it all when she was caught and she turned out to be Katara of the Water Tribe ... her family's fortune was built on the very same nature destroying industry she apparently hates now."

Sokka struggled to contain himself the day he had to send Katara to the sanatorium and his decision to save the city even if it meant exposing his sister still kept him from sleeping at night.

"You interesting thing she had a way with biology and came with some really interesting toys, like a mind control lipstick but I know during your fight with her you were too agile and she couldn't get close enough to use it."

 _"She didn't use it because she saw that I was her brother you twisted freak !!!"_ Sokka wanted to shout but he couldn't expose anything about his secret identity.

"Well you being shy about a kiss won't be a problem now ... lover. " she said in an sultry tone as Wolfbatman realized with dread that her shade of lipstick was much darker than the usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Equally important to the tale is which version of the Joker Azula is in this story, the Joker fittingly has shifted alongside Batman from a gangster who isn't afraid to kill to a clown themed thief to a psychotic monster for which nothing is off the table.
> 
> Just like Sokka isn't the ultra dark and grim Batman Azula isn't the insane killer/mutilator clown we're going to see chapters from her perspective which will explain things more clearly but suffice to say that the most she has in common with the Heath Ledger Joker is a love of long philosophic speeches and attempts to play with Batman's head.
> 
> Azula is going to draw on more than the Joker (though that will be her main persona), in this chapter we already see her having acquired one of Poison Ivy's tools (the seduction lipstick) which she will use on Sokka even tough there is a Poison Ivy character in Katara.


End file.
